


deep within the soul

by gayleb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Forests, Horror, Magic, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompt, its just me filling in some random prompts, its mainly just for writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleb/pseuds/gayleb
Summary: this is just me writing one shots for a bunch of tumblr horror prompts, mainly to practice writing and archive all the different pieces i write. most will be written in second person pov, but i might do a few differently. this is mainly just to keep track of everything you don't have to read it afdfbhdfbhfgg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	deep within the soul

There is silence in the forest, no cries from the birds, no snapping of branches or whispering of winds.

No heartbeats to be heard, not even your own.

You look down, the blood on your hands, the dirt on your clothes, the tears on your face, and the body at your feet.

It was never meant to end this way, but at the same time you know it was inevitable, it was always meant to end like this. You never thought you could do it, but here you are, and here they are, and nothing about this is right.

You hate yourself for every second you draw breath and they don’t. It should’ve been you, but here you are, their body at your feet, their blood on your hands, and their story in your heart and yours alone.

You can’t tell if your heart is still beating.

You hope, deep down, that it isn’t.

Their last words still echo in your mind, cries of a past long forgotten, but never buried deep enough.

You hope that you can leave all of this behind, here, in this forest, 6 feet under.

They begged for you to stop, they pleaded for you to just put it down, please put it down.

You didn’t listen, you never had and you weren’t going to start now.

I don’t want to die, not here, not like this, not alone, not alone, please don’t leave me alone-

You don’t think anyone truly wants to die, they were no exception.

The words you could never say are heavy in your throat, and the words that they will never say weigh down your mind, dragging you down with them, deeper and deeper under the earth.

Light shines through the trees, the full moon shining high in the sky, illuminating the earth around you as you dig.

It will never be deep enough, you know that now.

That doesn’t stop you from trying.

Your hands hurt, your arms are sore, and the dirt is piling up beside you.

You kick, and their body tumbles into the grave, dug by your own two hands, and you feel wrong, you feel sick, you feel overwhelmed but you also feel nothing.

For the first time in years, you feel calm.

You breathe deeply, the first breath of truly fresh air, the scent of death still lingering in the breeze, and you turn and begin to walk, leaving the echoes of your past behind.

You don't hear the muffled pleading coming from beneath the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> if you did end up reading this, thank you! if you see any mistakes or have any advice please tell me in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
